Time Bomb
Time Bomb is the twenty second episode of Young Plumbers and the sixth episode of Season 2. |next = |Series (link) = Young Plumbers |season no. (link) = 2}} Plot Lucifer: 'Well, it looks like we’re all here. 'Set: 'Why have you called this meeting? I have worlds to invade. figure comes out of the shadows and into the light 'Lotin:'Because we have a certain.... situation. places a device on the table in front of the other members of the Elite. A Hologram appears of the Terra Solar System, Galvan Prime, and the Center of the Galaxy. 'Lotin: 'The End of the World is nearly upon us. It appears that the Prophecy is occurring at a faster rate than I previously thought. Jupiter and Saturn are almost aligned with the center of the Milky Way. In a few months, all of them will be aligned. 'Viper: 'I get it. We need to get the crystals faster. But don’t we have half of them already? 'Lotin,enraged: 'That’s not the point! The Invasion is taking slower than we thought... the Prophecy is occurring faster, meaning less time to become Elite. Then, there is the issue of the child of darkness. For a while now... he has been missing. If we are to become Elite and control the demon king known as Rigon .... we need him. Now. 'Chemistris: 'Lotin... the Prophecy isn’t the only issue. One of our experiments in Ranova... he’s... 'Lucifer: 'Yes? 'Chemistris,nervous: 'Loose. in Ranova, in the secret testing facility, someone bangs on a door. The Door flies to the wall as the roar of a creature echoes across the the planet. 'Song Paper: 'I want to go to Ranova. looks at him in confusion and then dread. 'Horkbok:'Paper..... 'Paper: 'I know it’s Anti-Plumbers, I know that we got classes and Mid-term coming up, but we need to head there. We know Blitz is one of the Elite, but the locations of Lucifer, Lotin, and Ra’Ol Set are unknown. First Time we went to Ranova, I saw a door leading to possibly another facility. We never got the chance to look at it. What if the Elite is there? Or there’s information? 'Horkbok: 'First of all, I’m going to postpone the Midterm. Second of all, you do make a good point.....fine. You are allowed to take 4 people with you. If you want them to be new, that’s fine, but only 2 of them can be new. I don’t want to lose all my recruits. 'Paper:'Understood. I’ll leave right now. starts to run towards the barracks 'Horkbok:'Paper! turns around and sees more dread on Horkbok’s face. 'Horkbok: 'Good Luck. [ Paper, Toon, Cassie, Nick, and Zon are in a spaceship heading to Ranova.] ['Cassie]: 'Isn’t Ranova Anti-Plumber? 'Toon:'Unfortunately, yes. That’s why THIS time, we’re posing as Pirates. 'Nick: 'Pirates? Like ARGH I have a hook? laughs except Nick 'Toon:'No, modern space pirates. Ranova is fine with them. I hope. arrive at Ranovian Air space. 5 spaceships come towards them. 'in the Radio: 'This is the Ranovian War Fleet, please identify the purpose of this flight or you will be shot down. 'Paper: 'We’re hiding from the Plumbers. We’re Pirates. is silence, until the Ranovan speaks 'in the Radio:'Proceed. (calms down and they head towards the planet. Meanwhile, one Ranovian speaks to another. 'Ranovian:'WAIT! I SEE A PLUMBERS SYMBOL ON THEIR SHIP! SHOOT THEM DOWN! spaceship shoots the wing of the ship, sending it down. 'Cassie: 'Oh my...Oh my... 'Toon:'We’re going down! 'Paper: 'Brace yourselves. Spaceship hits the ground, and a huge explosion of sand and smoke occurs. Smoke covers the Camera until we see everyone alive, outside of the spaceship. 'Zon: 'The Ship’s Wrecked. 'Nick: 'Great. 'Paper: Let’s just head to the base. Maybe there is a ship. walks for a few miles and then sees the base. Paper: 'There’s no fence like last time... and no guards... strange. reach the base and go inside. 'Zon:'What the..... find claw marks, dents, craters, but no guards. 'Nick:'I think the place is empty. 'Cassie: 'Let’s keep our guard up. walk towards another door as a monster whose body is charged with electricity and his eyes are glowing bright white to the point that his normal eyes cannot be seen watches them. 'Monster:'They will pay.... 'Commercial ' and the rest of the recruits walk around 'Paper: 'There... the door I saw that we never went to. Let’s go. [ They go thru the door and down some steps, reaching a series of hallways. After a while, they find a room labeled “ PRIVATE “. ] 'Zon: 'Let’s go. enter and find a table full of maps and marks. On the table is a recorder 'Nick: 'Huh.... turns the Recorder on to hear a familiar voice. '???: 'If you have turned this on, you are either myself, or Paper. Assuming it is you Paper, welcome back to Ranova. 'Paper: 'Lotin. Of Course. 'Lotin: You may ask yourself how I know it is you. Well, while I was at the Plumber’s Academy, I took your fingerprint and designed this recorder to only turn on when myself or you turn it on. Anyways, welcome to Phase 2 of the Elite’s Glorious Plans. Group looks at the maps to find a bunch of dots going from Salimore to Earth. Toon:'Is that.... 'Lotin: 'Phase 2 is where we shall find the rest of the crystals to become Elite, that way when the Prophecy is fulfilled, and Rigon comes... we will not be affected. We will control him. Then... perhaps we can create a new universe in our image! the same time, in the hallway, a huge shadow lurks on the floor. Paper looks at the table and sees a Flashdrive. He takes it and puts it in a pocket. 'Lotin: 'I was disappointed that we needed 3 more crystals when we went to the Temple of Rigon 5 days after our last confrontation with you. However, that means more fun with you all. Now, there’s something else. As of now, there are multiple spaceships heading towards the Terra Solar System. We’ve been mass producing creatures that will be your demise. We will succeed with our mission. There is nothing you can do to stop us. Nothing at all. ]The Recording ends and Paper looks up at the rest of the recruits] 'Paper: 'We got our evidence. Let’s get out of here now. a loud roar echoes across the facility 'Nick: 'What was that? 'Paper: 'I don’t think we want to know. the huge monster burst thru the wall and roars 'Toon:'RUN! Recruits run out of the room and down the hall. The Monster follows them and roars. '''Monster: '''YOU SHALL DIE! 'Paper: 'LET’S GET OUT OF HERE.... (and the others run from the creature when it stops 'Monster:'Ah...ahahha...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! monster starts flashing again and again in white 'Toon: 'I think he’s going to blow.... Monster explodes, disappearing and causing the hall to collapse. They look past the dust to see nothing. ['Nick]: 'What was that? ['Cassie]: 'I don’t think we want to know. 'Commercial a spaceship, two people talk. #1:'Sir, we detected another quake. '#2: 'How much stronger was it then before? ['Ranovian #1]: '5 times more powerful. At this rate, in a few hours... the whole planet might quake... and explode. ['Ranovian #2]:'Then let’s get out of here. [ Meanwhile, Paper, Toon, Cassie, Nick, and Zon look at the hall. ] 'Zon:'Wait... that’s the way we came! ['Nick]: 'We’re in the lower right corner of the facility, far away from our ship. 'Paper:'Which means this mission is extremely important. If we don’t escape, we won’t be able to give Horkbok our information. 'Cassie: 'What was that thing? 'Toon: 'Some... alien... monster thing. I think it’s dead. 'Paper: Don’t be too sure. Anyways... let’s split up. [ Paper gives Nick a bluetooth wireless headset. ] pointing to a hallway leading west: 'Me and Toon are going to head this way. You, Zon, and Cassie go South. 'Nick: 'Fine. ( 30 minutes later.... ) 'Cassie: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Zon, and Nick run out of a room as the monster comes at them. Monster:'DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! keep running and running down the hall until they run into Paper and Toon. 'Toon:'What the... WHY ARE YOU GUYS RUNNING? 'Paper:'Because of that..... 'Monster: 'YOU LITTLE FREAKS.... I WILL KILL YOU! 'Paper: 'Not Today you won’t. takes out his bow and arrow and shoots an arrow at the monster 'Monster: 'AHHhh.... the arrow explodes, revealing a huge net that surrounds the monster 'Paper:'Bingo. 'Monster:'Fine, you got me. Just get it over with.... 'Toon:'We aren’t the ones who want to kill people. 'Monster:'BUT ONE DAY... YOU WILL PAY. 'Nick: 'For What, beating you? 'Monster:'FOR MAKING ME LIKE THIS! 'Cassie: 'We didn’t make you like this..... 'Monster:'Yes you did... 5 of you were there when I became this. And you are those 5. 'thinking:'Guys, I think the Elite made him like this. 'Zon: 'That would make sense. 'Cassie: 'Wait, he can’t see! I can fix that. uses her powers to take away the energy from the monster’s eyes. He closes them for a second, and then finds that he can see normally. 'Monster:'I....I can see.... AND YOU’RE NOT THEM! 'Nick:'Duh. You have a name? 'Monster:'Clark. 'Paper:'Well, Clark, if you don’t blow us up... we’ll find a way to save you. 'Clark: 'Thank you. (takes off the net and they walk around 'Clark:'Oh, there’s one more thing. When they did this.... to me.... there was a problem. Every hour, I have an explosion. I can’t help it.... 'Toon:'That’s why you did that.... find a room nearby, and open it up 'Toon: 'No way... 'Paper: 'The Shuffler. 'Clark:'That’s what made me a monster. 'Nick:'I’ve never heard of the Shuffler... 'Paper: 'It’s a device that the Elite took a long time ago. Maybe.... goes to the device and sees a slot for a flashdrive 'Paper:'Could it be possible.... ( He plugs it in and suddenly the machine activates. ) 'Paper:'I think.... I think it’ll fix your condition.... 'Toon:'Uh...Paper.... turns around to see Clark glowing white second by second 'Clark:'NOOOO! I WILL NOT GO IN THERE! takes out his hand shoots a lighting bolt at Paper, knocking him to the ground 'Commerical Zon:'PAPER! 'Nick:'Clark! Stop! 'Clark:'I WILL NOT GO BACK... I WILL NOT! I REFUSE TOO! 'Toon:'It’s up to us to get him in there.... ( Toon sets his hands on fire and shoots fireballs at Clark while Cassie absorbs his energy, Nick spits Acid, and Zon transforms into Diamondhead, shooting crystals at him. ) 'Toon:'Clark... don’t make us really hurt you.... 'Clark: 'AHHHHAHA...NEVER...NEVER......!!! ( Clark continues to glow brighter and brighter as they fight him ) 'Zon:'NICK, GO DRAGON! ( Nick brings out his Dragon claws and starts to push Clark into the machine) 'Clark:'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 'Toon:'Sorry, but this is for your own good. put him in the machine and Paper wakes up 'Paper:'What.... 'Toon:'PAPER! PRESS THE BUTTON! (presses the button and suddenly the Shuffler starts shaking. It stops, and then opens up. Smoke comes out to reveal a normal human. 'Paper:'It’s over. something invisble grows thru the force field and hits the Plumber’s Academy. 'hearing it: 'Probably just someone’s experiment... Camera looks outside to see the object flickers, and is revealed to be an ancient ship. The Camera then cuts to a closet in the academy, which reveals a hole leading to the ship’s inside. As the Camera zooms, it shows a machine, and in it... a sword. 'Horkbok: 'Well I’m glad you are alive Paper. 'Paper:'Thanks. We took Clark back to Earth. He helped us fix the ship to get back here. I can’t imagine what he’s been thru... 'Horkbok:'Yeah...now about that Flashdrive you took.... 'Paper:'First of all, we know that Lotin is alive and that the Salimore Invasion is heading here, with more creatures like Clark. Second of all, we know that the Elite is planning something with the GBA but I can’t figure it out.... it’s encrypted. Third of all..... Why didn’t you tell me? 'Nervous:'Tell you what? 'Paper: 'Why didn’t you tell me that the day Lotin went to the Infinity Pool... was the day my parents died? 'End Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:User:Sci100 Category:Earth-19